Before Now
by Yashamigami
Summary: Rating to be safe. Contains Incest! InuXOC SessXOC She was looking for her half-brothers. They were looking for one last thing. Finding each other was she wanted, not what happened.


**Before Now**

**By Yashamigami**

****

**I remember how it all began; I was running, speeding away faster than an antelope running for its life. Tears streaked down my face dotting the well worn path of the demon land known as Makai, my homeland. When I at last stopped on a cliff at sunset I looked behind to see the mountains where I left them several miles away. Them...her but most of all him; I left my son with her, my mother a half fox demon and half wolf demon.**

**I sat down letting my bare legs dangle off the edge of the grassy cliff just staring at the sun fall behind the mountains that borders the eastern territory. At the bottom of the mountains the forest was abruptly cut off, my enhanced sight saw a small tunnel hidden by thick brush. I then lifted up my claws and remembered the blood that used to stain them. Blood from innocent demons and humans, blood that I had spilt for fun. I winced at the thought of how I used to be. I shook off my demons and stared back at the sun determined. I was to journey past those mountains into the western territory, the land my demon lord father owned; even though he was dead I knew his two sons, my two older half-brothers, were still in that land. I had to find them, which is why I left my son.**

**I realized my face was warmer than usual; I gently touched it only to find it wet. I had forgotten that I was crying when I left. I let the tears fall knowing no threats were near. I had to leave him, Nirotoori, my son. I was only 21 in human years, how many demons years I don't know. When I left him back at the den with my mother I had given him something precious to me; the pendant my father gave to me. I smiled remembering how happy he looked when I placed it around his thin neck. He was extremely strong, even though he was only five years old in human years. He would train with all the men when the other children would play. His raven hair came to shoulders and tied back with squirrel fur. Since the men all liked him they made gave him a cerulean cotton yukata, it made his scarlet eyes stand out even more. **

**My brows furrowed at the thought of red eyes, Niro's father had red eyes. I shuddered remembering how painful that time was. How his deep tenor voice echoed his tortured soul as he spoke the words that I've forever feared. Those words seemed to slink out of his mouth like snakes into my ear, they said, "This child will bare a scar just like the one upon my back. It will show his heritage of evil, he will destroy this world when his powers are unleashed." And indeed a scar did appear upon his left wrist, it was a spider scar that marred his tan skin. **

**Just thinking of Niro made me think of my mother. She and I have a lot in common. Our only child came from force. My mother was so beautiful. Her hair was a rich cocoa color; it matched everything else about her. My mother's armor was copper, her clothes were tan, but most of all her hazelnut eyes. My own eyes were amethyst; if you weren't able to see color we would look almost exactly alike. Although I spent most of my life surrounded by red stain, when I at last met her...everything seemed to fall in place. But I spent five years with her; it's time for me to do what I've always wanted to do, to find my brothers. **

**I don't remember when I fell asleep but when I woke up, half of the sun had emerged behind me. And with one final look back I ran toward the mountains toward my brothers. Everything was a blur to me; I ran past a merchant with food and took one of his slabs of meat with me. As I approached the thick underbrush I extended my well used yet razor-sharp nails and slashed right through it into the dark and dank tunnel. It was obvious to me that demons would spend nights here by the rancid yet familiar smell of rotting dead carcasses that littered the bloody wet stone. Upon reaching the end I listened to hear a nearby waterfall. Cautiously I shed my self of my clothes placing it in a nook behind the falling water. Stepping in the frigid liquid I quickly washed myself. A twig snapped a couple meters away. Racing out of the water I quickly put my clothes back on and buckled my armor back into place. I listened again to hear to male voices arguing. One was obviously younger than the other by his loud obnoxious bickering. The other had a nice tenor voice and it was always calm. I could sense their energy, they were extremely strong. Quickly stepping closer to the trees that blocked my eyes from seeing their figures. I listened in on their quarrel.**

"**Listen little brother, I've had enough of your mouth. So why don't you just shut your fanged trap." It was the older one, so they were brothers.**

"**Well sor-ry brother! But I don't see the point of going around no where just to find the every little piece of the key to open our father's shrine door. Like I care about him and his stupid...stuff." I was surprised at how lowly this one talks about his own father. **

"**Don't you talk about him like that! We may be half-brothers but we still share the same father, not the same mother. Besides we have to, it is our duty as his sons to do this." I was beginning to like the older one, he had a cool mind. I crept silently yet swiftly behind them crouching low to look as much like a passing animal as I could. **

"**Yeah yeah, yeesh whatever Sesshomaru. Besides isn't the last part a ruby he gave to some woman?" So the older one's name was Sesshomaru some how that name sounded familiar to me. I concentrated on them more as they passed the rushing waterfall. **

"**Yes Inuyasha he did give it to a woman. Rumor is we have a younger sibling from that demon as well. But I doubt it, it's only a rumor. Anyway the ruby has three sides; each face has either a fox, wolf, or dog imprinted on it. And the woman is in the eastern territory, which has more ruthless demons then our western territory." I stopped my eyes wide as the realization stuck me like lightning struck a tree. They were the ones, they were my brothers. Unfortunately I hadn't let my foot down and when I did I stepped on twig near some pebbles. The twig snapped and a yelp escaped my mouth. I immediately heard swords being unsheathed and then two figures stood over me.**

"**Who are you and why have you been following us?" The older one, Sesshomaru spoke to me. He had long ivory hair, canary eyes, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and two red strips on each cheek. He wore an iron chest plate over a white cloth with red flowers embroidered on the edge worn in a way I see only nobles wear. . Also something fluffy crossed over his shoulder, I could guess it was his tail. The other one had his sword to my neck. Inuyasha was almost similar to him but his face was wider, his hair more of a silver than a white. And his eyes weren't as bright as his brother's. He wore a mystical vermillion colored yukata over a white shirt. Inuyasha had sneer upon his face, Sesshomaru's face remained calm.**

"**First of all, are you the two sons of the dog demon lord who once ruled the Western territory?" I stood up ignoring the swords at my neck. My crimson red kimono was sticking to my skin from the water; a breeze blew as they looked at each other. I regretted having the skirt of my kimono cut short. **

"**What's it to you if we are?" Sesshomaru spoke in an almost monotonous voice. His eyes sized me up skeptically inwardly degrading me. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. He was quite impatient.**

"**Because the rumor is true. The late lord did have a third child to whom its mother has the ruby. And that child is me. I suppose I should call you my half-brothers." They both had equal amounts of shock upon their faces. They tried to speak but could only open and close their mouths like the koi in an emperor's garden pond. I thought it was quite funny but stifling a laugh was hard. At much struggle a giggle escape, at it brought a wave of laughs. They glared at me equally and then after regaining their composure did Inuyasha speak.**

"**Well if you are our sibling where's the ruby?" I could see his nose twitching; he was trying to catch the scent of my blood to see if it indeed had the scent of dog in it. I found it quite annoying, and he looked like a mutt to match his pointed dog ears atop his head. I began to wonder if he'd grow fur and start chasing after his tail. **

"**I passed it down to my son, who is with my mother in the eastern territory," I glanced at Inuyasha noticing he was still trying to catch the dog scent on me, "Are you done yet? I do have dog blood but it must be hard to tell, I'm also a third wolf demon and a third fox demon. The scents are quite similar and one who isn't used to telling the difference will have a hard time." I looked at Inuyasha; seeing he was caught he mumbled something. I glanced at Sesshomaru; he seemed impressed but his façade didn't let it show on his face. But something in his eyes, they softened and he gave a slight gentle smirk and held out his hand. His wrist showed and two strips on each side of the wrist were there like the ones on his face, marks passed down from our father no doubt. ; I took his hand and shook it. My other brother just turned his head.**

"**That's Inuyasha, and I'm Sesshomaru it is pleasure to at last meet my younger sibling and quite a beautiful one indeed." I blushed and my heart thumped. I thought, 'Oh great, why do I always fall for the nice guys, worst of all he's my brother this shouldn't be right! I'm beginning to despise my emotions.'**

"**I'm glad to have at last met my two older half-brothers. I'm Kailaya, the daughter of the Crossbreed pack's leader, Luna-Rhea," I could tell by how he didn't speak afterwards, he had no clue as to who the Crossbreed pack were, "my pack is full of crossbreed demons, most commonly wolf demons and dog demons. The foxes are found in the south territory so seeing them is rare. Our pack is the biggest of groups and we have links to all the other groups as well, like a wolf demon pack here one of them was slaughtered but the other still exists. The leader is Kouga, do you know him?" I heard Inuyasha scoff and knew my answer. He clearly knew them, but didn't meet on good circumstances I was guessing from his twitching eyebrow and the vein popping out.**

**I looked off into the trees only to notice that the sun was setting. I signaled to them to follow me, I didn't know the land well but something told me where I should go. They followed unquestionably, keeping sure that we wouldn't get ambushed; and even if we were I could tell that we could take them all down easily for I've heard of both of their infamous swords from our father's fangs. Sesshomaru's sword could heal a thousand souls in a single swipe; the other's sword could kill in a single swipe. I didn't have anything from my father except the ruby. **

**Thinking of it reminded me of Niro once again; when my senses stopped guiding me we were in front of a cave, and surrounded by wolves. A recognizable cocky voice spoke out of the growls.**

"**Well, well, well...it's the mutt and his brother once again. Why do you insist on pestering me mutt?" I looked up only to see a familiar face emerge from the crowd. He wore wolf fur leg warmers, arm bands, shoulder guards, and even something that looked like a skirt. His piercing aqua eyes looked as if they could smirk their way out of anything. I forgot the bad moment and hugged Kouga.**

"**Kouga! Oh I've missed you!" He was taken aback and everyone just stared at us. He pried me off for a minute and looked up and down at me as if his mind was a book that he was looking through. At last he smiled and held out his arms and hugged me once more. **

"**Oh jeez Kailaya, I didn't recognize you! I thought you were just some hot demon girl hanging out with the mutt and his brother." I squirmed out if his grasp and looked at him scolding. **

"**First off Kouga, Inuyasha not a mutt, they're my older half-brothers." He looked at me as if I was crazy. And sniffed the air, I was getting sick of everyone doing that . He looked shocked as he realized I was correct. He pouted and told us that we could stay with him for the night. I beamed at him and clung onto his arm and we chatted about how things were going and what happened since we last met. I had a feeling my brothers were half fuming but I ignored it at chatted with my long time friend. **

**I remembered waking up on Kouga's straw bed, both of my brothers stood outside the entrance making sure no one would hurt their little sister. I found that sort of sweet, but annoying none the less since they thought that I was weak. I looked to the side on to make sure all my armor was there. Silver should guards, the left one with a wolf face and the right one with a fox face, and my gold breast plate with a dog on it. I buckled the leather straps in place and walked out into the blinding light. **

**Sesshomaru was watching Kouga and Inuyasha fight. I touched his arm and signaled to him that we should leave; he whistled and Inuyasha came back fuming with a bruise forming on his cheek. I bid my farewells to Kouga and left not looking back.**

**I don't remember how long we were walking; apparently I had led us deeper and deeper into the western territory. And by each day feelings like love and compassion grew for my brothers, but those feelings weren't of blood reasons. They were of the other kind. Each battle, all three of us would fight the enemy our backs never left unwatched. Even though my brothers had strong swords, the eastern land has made me stronger than them with brute strength and experience. When we would rest I was always leaning toward one brother, during the day I was close to the other. My brothers would smile a lot more and they even would go along with my childish games. I never knew how much those times would me at that time.**

**Then one night, my whole world changed. Inuyasha was off hunting our dinner and I was alone with Sesshomaru. At that time I was staring off into the flames just remembering when I felt warm arms wrap around me and soft lips kissing my head. I leaned back into Sesshomaru's chest relaxing. He would do this whenever he thought I was asleep. His hands warmed my body up; I hadn't realized that I was cold. The images of when Niro was only a baby flooded my brain. I turned away from the fire and sobbed into Sesshomaru's chest. I did this often; I often doubted if it was worth it to leave my son there. I heard a buzz and realized that it was Sesshomaru's voice, once again I got lost in my maze of thoughts. **

"**Ssshh, ssshh, it's alright little one. You'll get over what ever is bothering you. I'm here, and I love you my sister." he spoke gently and lifted up my reddened face. His lips took away my crystalline tears; his face was so close to mine. Soon I found he had closed the space between us and our lips were touching. My eyes widen before slowly fluttering closed like butterfly wings.**

**The moments ticked by before we finally separated. It took me awhile to get a hold of my senses, I was breathing heavily. I gazed into his eyes only to drown in those orbs. He smiled a genuine smile and continued to hold me close keeping the cold away. Inuyasha came back with two rabbits and his eyes grew a size before glaring holes in Sesshomaru's head. He prepared the food as we cuddled. I was beginning to get drowsy hoping the food would cook before I fell asleep. My eyes were half way closed when my nose woke up my whole body to find delicious rabbit meat in front of my face. **

**From that day on I was very close to Sesshomaru, but that didn't stop Inuyasha from caring about me. I knew he held the same feelings I held for Sesshomaru. It hurt me to know that I was destroying Inuyasha on the inside, but to control my feelings for him...would just be too much. **

**Then one night, while it was Sesshomaru's turn to hunt, déjà vu happened all over again. I felt arms wrap around me once, lips upon my head, and warmth surround me. I thought I was out of my mind, this wasn't Sesshomaru, and yet I felt even more comfortable than when Sesshomaru held me. **

**My heart seemed to jump out of my chest. I used to never know these feelings, but after the couple months that I've been with Sesshomaru, the love I've felt for him has diminished. The only love I now have for him...is a sisterly love. I couldn't help but want to get closer to Inuyasha now, so that's what I did. I turned to Inuyasha for the love that I want and he returned it. I was safe in his arms, and many nights we would stay up and just embrace each other. He and I both knew that Sesshomaru would soon find out about us, they could never stop fighting. I feared about that moment so many times. After all the times when everything became too much and I could only think the worst, Inu, his nickname would hold me...and everything just disappeared. We didn't have to speak it was just right. **

**A year passed by since I left, and it was five months since Inu and I had gotten together behind Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru had gone to investigate a rumor telling of another item that might be apart of the key. He told us to go on, and after all this time they haven't told me where, I just followed. The sound of rushing water reached my ears. A question popped into my head, 'They couldn't they?' As we cleared the moss covered trees we came to a clearing with a waterfall right in front of me. My eyes widen as I recognized this waterfall as the one that led me to finding my brothers. But I couldn't tell if we were just passing or if they were taking me back home. **

**I saw Inu walk right pass me, nude, into the pond the surrounded the falls. His back turned his back to me went right under the falling lapis-lazuli liquid that trailed down his smooth back. A blush found its way to my cheeks as he turned giving me a full view of his muscled chest and gave an inviting smile; I knew what that meant...he wanted me to join him. I thought of my choices but either way showed me he'd force me to join him anyway. I stripped my self of my armor and clothing walking gracefully into the pond of the chilly water. I made my way over to him and join him under the water. **

"**Kailaya my beautiful sibling and lover, we've been together for so long. I want you to be with me forever," He held me close and speaking softly into my ear. I didn't really know any words that seemed to fit. So I just gazed into his wonderful golden eyes and kissed him. After that everything was a pleasurable blur of pure ecstasy but when I woke up I remember seeing the angered eyes of Sesshomaru and Inu, fully clothed, his sword the Tensaiga unsheathed and held ready to attack. Sesshomaru's other sword that he uses for battle, the Toukijin, also prepared to attack. I hurried out of the water and rushed my clothes back on forgetting my armor, but Sesshomaru had set up a barrier I struggled to get through it. I could barely hear what they were speaking but the shouts I could hear were clear to me.**

"**I will kill you brother! She's mine and you had no right to take her!"**

"**What are you talking about? The truth is she fell out of love with you; she fell in love with me. She's always loved me; she just was confused at that time."**

"**Those are just lies!" Sesshomaru charged forward, sword ready to puncture Inu. But his anger clouded his mind. **

**Inu lifted his sword to protect him self from the downward swing of the Toukijin. He pushed forward to throw Sesshomaru off and charge right back at him. This happened throughout the whole time, charge and defend. The whole time I struggled past my brother's magic. I had my shoulders past the barrier when I noticed that both of them were tiring out, and then I noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes changed to a scarlet red. I knew what was happening. Sesshomaru's energy grew stronger suddenly, he gave a cynical smile, and fanged teeth glinted in the sun. He charged much faster than before, each slice cut into Inu's skin, his painful cries ripped at my soul as I struggled harder past the barrier. **

**The fighting unexpectedly stopped. They both had the same look, scarlet eyes, sapphire pupils, fanged teeth, claws extended, and their energies grew. My fears climaxed as they ridded themselves of their swords and started to fight like demons should. They ripped open each others skin open, no yelps came loose. It was like pain didn't exist. They moved lightning fast and I was barely able to keep up. They often jumped high in the air trying to tackle each down towards the earth to break bones. **

**I had finally made it through; the barrier had done its best to keep me out by shocking me the farther I got in. I was hurt but it wasn't anything compared to what they would feel once they were out of this trance. They picked up their long forgotten swords, it was the final strike. Whoever pierced the other first would win, the other would be dead. They charged, and I sped towards them.**

"**No!!! Don't!!!" **

"**Mother!!!!!!"**

**I opened my eyes, the two swords only centimeters away from me. They were still and their owners back to normal; but their gaze was somewhere else. In front of me stood someone I hadn't seen in so long; someone I loved so much. He was breathing hard and tears fell down his face like little streams. I was lost in thought but something told me the two sheathe their swords. I was still, he and I kept our eyes locked, I couldn't speak...until I saw my pendant around his neck, and then the tears came.**

"**N-N-Niro," it came out chocked and that's how it felt, "oh Niro my son I-I can't believe it...you're here." I ran towards him and he did too. We embraced right in the middle and sobbed tears of joy on each other's shoulder, of course I was on my knees. I felt the ruby pendant between us but that didn't matter. Finally we pulled apart as I caressed his still young face.**

"**I missed you a lot Momma, why'd you leave me with grandmamma?" His child voice was like heaven to hear once again. I stood up and faced my brothers.**

"**It is because of them, I went in search of my brothers, your uncles. And that's them, please forget the battle you've seen." He nodded as he pulled out two vials full of puce colored liquid after searching his yukata. Niro approached the two and held out the vials out to each of them. Skeptically they took it and drank the potion; I smiled as each of their wounds seemed to heal. Niro beamed at them then at me, I recognized it as one of my mother's potions. Sesshomaru took a look at Niro. Spotting the pendant he held it in his hand. By the look his was glad to have the final piece of the key. The three boys had a silent conversation. I went back to the pond to strap on my armor. The three males approached me. Niro hopped next to Inu holding his hand. Some thing told me that they had explained things to Niro for me. **

**Niro bounced to my side and clung to my arm. **

"**Mother, I gave them the necklace 'cause they need it. And-And we should be getting back Momma, Grandmother is getting really really worried." I looked at him. He was eager to get home, but I wasn't so sure. I looked back at my brothers, they were discussing about the ruby. I couldn't leave them, I loved them too much...but I couldn't leave Niro or my mother either, I loved them a lot too. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Sesshomaru.**

"**Go on Kailaya; you, your son, and Inu can go. I can take care of things here." Sesshomaru spoke understanding. Niro had left my side and was upon Inu's shoulders having fun. They were my family, but Sesshomaru was still part of it. **

**I suddenly found myself in his arms, us hugging each other. I cried into his chest. He'd become the ruler of this land when he opened the shrine. I'd miss him so much. I kissed his cheek, and slowly let go. Walking back to my family I took Niro's other hand that wasn't holding on to Inu. We walked farther away, Niro ran to the front of the tunnel. Inu and I looked back at our brother, leaving this land would change us. I trudged towards the tunnel trying to not cry. Niro took Inu's and my hand as we ran as fast out of the tunnel. We continued to run past the cliff. We ran until the sunset and when it did we were in front of my den. **

**What I saw didn't come to my liking. Everyone in my pack slaughtered I walked around the corpses and I recognized one of them. It was my mother, her blood stained her, and everything was a burgundy color on her. I collapsed onto my knees and held her body close mourning over this lost. Something past my vision and headed straight for Niro. Everything seemed to slow down, I saw more blood and a head. I could hear the thump of a body. I turned my head slowly to see Niro's head land by my feet and his body where it stood. **

**The figure turned and his scarlet eyes were fixed with mine amethyst ones. **

"**Hello again. I wasn't satisfied with this child so I thought I'd destroy it. Oh well I'll just have to find a woman who will satisfy my needs." There were the snakes again. As soon as he finished speaking he flitted of. I was shaking severely, I staggered to Inu. **

"**I-I-Inu...get me out of here." My breathing was hitched. He picked me up and ran far away into the night. When he stopped he sat down and wrapped his arms around me. I was lost. He spoke to me in a hushed voice.**

"**Why...why didn't you tell me that...Niro's father was my sworn enemy?" That shocked me. I didn't know that.**

"**I-I-I didn't know...he...he forced me into it." My voice was distant to my ears. But then every thing was. I was pushed away. I looked at Inu.**

"**How do you not know?! He took you! I told you so many things about him! And you couldn't make the connection?!" His yelling sounded like normal talking. He was angry...no, he was furious. Suddenly everything negative in my life seemed to come flooding back. I could see every detail in each image. So I did what felt right. I gave in, I curled up and just sobbed my heart out. I heard Inu sigh, it sounded close. He held me, letting my tears fall onto him. I felt better but it didn't take the pain away. I knew I cried myself to sleep. I used to never cry like this. **

**I kept zoning in and out of reality for the next two months. It was like I was just living with no purpose. Inu took extra care of me; he hand built a wooden lodge. It wasn't the best but it worked. I was sleeping or in a sleep-like state. I hated making Inu worry over me so much. But having him there everyday brought me out of my revere slowly but surely.**

**When I finally seemed back to normal. Inu and I were happy for awhile. Especially when I discovered something from that day. I was pregnant. I prayed for a boy, I didn't want to continue the fate that has happened to the females in my family, and if it was a boy I knew exactly what to name him. Inu wasn't as sure of the name as I was but he agreed with it. **

**I decided that I didn't want to have a child in the eastern territory it was far too dangerous. So we traveled back to the western territory. Using a horse Inu had bought in the eastern territory, we left to Sesshomaru's castle. I was guessing it was actually our father's castle. When we reached the castle Sesshomaru welcomed us with open arms. He too had a wife and a child. I was already in my ninth month, the baby would be born soon.**

**It was the night that we arrived there. I had my child in the same room that Sesshomaru was born in. The pain was excruciating but having this child was more important to me. Every day afterwards was pure bliss. **

**Except that one day. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha bringing our son, Inutoori, had to gone off to discuss something with the other territory leaders. They left me with Sesshomaru's wife. Months passed, Sesshomaru's wife committed suicide since she missed Sesshomaru so much. And I just left. I left and went to the southern territory. I had family there. **

**So that is my story. I now watch my new friends. Yasha and Raquel as they play here. Both of them were fox demons. Yasha's past was similar to mine. I acted different then I usually do, I was nicer. I was content, until Yasha and Raquel took me on a journey into the western territory. I didn't want to go back, because before I left to the southern territory I heard that Inutoori was dead. As soon as we entered the land I came face to face with my brothers; but the sequel will be told later. I'm still living it right now.**

****

****

**No sequel folks sorry. **


End file.
